grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Guide
This covers the basics of role play and player combat (this is different from ship combat). During player combat, players face off against NPCs and/or other players. Dice are rolled to determine whether attacks and dogdes/blocks are successful and damage is calculated and subtracted from a player's HP. Player combat is a key opportunity to role play through character and setting descriptions and your character's thoughts and actions. Player vs. Player Calculations Variables: TA Total Attack: Weapon Skill*3 + Weapon Attack TD Total Defense: Sum of Toughness of All Your Armor DR Dodge Rate: Special stat that some armor/enchant/weapons will give you. Combat Variables: (These numbers are for a very basic attack. Techniques and stuff will improve upon these numbers.) When Attacking Someone: 1. Hit Roll: 1d20 + Weapon Skill 2. Damage: TA/2 When Defending Against an Attack: 1. Dodge/Block Roll: 1d20 + TD/10 + DR/5 2. Damage Taken: (Opponent’s Damage - TD/10)* *Damage Taken is rounded to the nearest whole number, (>/= 0.5 rounded up, If your dodge/block roll ends up higher than their Hit Roll, you can RP that you dodged or blocked the attack to take no damage. If your dodge/block roll is lower than their hit roll, you will have to RP that you got hit. Having higher stats will noticeably increase your odds of hitting them, dodging attacks and the amount of damage you do and receive. However, there is room for some luck, as there should be in any RPG. '''Special roll situations:' When attacking, if you roll a 20, it is an automatic hit, the one being attacked does not roll a dodge/block roll. Damage from the attack does is multiplied by 1.5. If you roll a 1 while attacking, you 'fumble' and do damage to yourself equal to .5 times the attack damage. If you roll a 20 while dodging/blocking, you peform an automatic dodge. If you roll a 1 while dodging/blocking, the attack is an automatic hit If after modifiers, the dodge roll and the hit roll are equal, the attack does normal damage. but any aditional effects the attack would cause are negated. Weapon Skill: Weapons will be split into these categories: Unarmed: Gauntlets/Fists/Knuckles/Kicks Bladed: Swords/Axes/Daggers Bludgeoning: Hammers/Maces/Clubs/Flails Ranged: Bow/Gun/Crossbow Thrown: Daggers/Shurikens/Other Weapon Pole: Spear/PoleArm/Halberd/Staff Devil Fruit: Devil Fruit. Custom: Anything that doesn’t fit anywhere else. For the “thrown” category, if you decide to throw the weapon you are wielding, no matter what it is, it will use the thrown weapon skill. You need to take a turn to change your weapon from 'normal' to 'thrown,' see below for the section titled 'Re-Equipping.'. If your character has specific sword-like techniques in the Bladed Category, then switching to an Axe will render those abilities unusable. Likewise for any other instance of this happening. (Basically, just try to make sense when you fight) Techniques: For each weapon, you can gain a technique at levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,Master. You can name these techniques yourself and try to incorporate them in a way that really defines your fighting style. The effects of these techniques will be up to you, but you must speak with a mod before it can be finalized, this way we can make sure no one is overpowered. Level 1 techniques should be very basic, and likewise level 30 ones will be extremely potent and complex. Example of a character’s sword techniques progression: This character is a fencer, that utilizes quick strikes in progression to overcome his opponent. Level 1: Quick Strike: Add + 2 to Hit Roll this turn. 3 turn cooldown. Level 5: HawkEyes: Buff Ability. Add + 1 to Hit Rolls for 5 turns. 4 turn cooldown. Level 10: Parry: Add + 4 to your dodge/block roll this turn. 4 turn cooldown. Level 15: Dual Strike: Roll two hits, each one does normal damage. 8 turn cooldown. Level 20: Hamstring Slicer: Reduce your hit roll by 5, but if you succeed on landing a hit, you do normal damage and opponent’s DR is reduced to 0 for 5 turns. 5 turn cooldown. (cooldown starts after the effect is finished) Level 25: Riposte: Whenever player successfully activates “Parry”, they deal normal damage to the opponent. Level 30: Triple Strike. Roll 3 hits, each does normal damage. 10 turn cooldown. Master: Onslaught: Passive Ability. Everytime player lands a hit on the opponent, add +10 to TA. This will stack until player misses, and it resets to 0. ANY techniques that affect your roll have to be declared within the post before the roll itself happens. You can learn techniques in all sorts of weapons. However you can only use techniques in the same weapon skill line as the weapon you have currently equipped. If your character duel wields with a weapon of a different type, you may replace techniques with techniques that involve the use of the other weapon,' but only if you continue to roleplay that your character is duel weilding the same weapons.' Along with these techniques, you can also learn “General Techniques” from NPCs, Manuals and Shops. So make sure you take advantage of this. You may only use 3 different general techniques during combat. Specify which general techniques you are going use during the battle at the beginning of combat. Re-Equipping: You can re-equip weapons in combat. You have to state that you are going to re-equip at the END of one of your turns, and then the next turn will be your re-equip turn. During your re-equip turn, your dodge/block roll is halved. Re-equipping allows you to utilize weapon techniques in all sorts of trees and allows for a truly versatile character. You may only re-equip between 2 weapons in your inventory. You must state which two at the beginning of your fight. Re-Equipping to a different weapon in the same category will not reset the cooldowns that you have. Dual Wielding: At the moment, dual wielding is purely for roleplaying purposes. Using a single weapon is mechanically the same as using two weapons at a time. When dual wielding, you have one weapon from your inventory equipped, which you use to calculate your damage and hit rolls. You may then use a second weapon in parallel, either one from your inventory or one that does not. Normal rules for re-equipping apply. Devil Fruits: The user of a DF will also level up a “DF” weapon skill. They will also invent abilities for themselves to use at levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,Master. A DF user, however, will receive special traits based on what fruit they have. For example, the owner of the slippery-slippery fruit will be immune to all blunt,bladed,sharp,bullet damage, but can be harmed by elements/falling and so on